The present invention relates to an operating device for operating a vehicle air conditioner in a vehicle.
Some operating devices have such a structure that the state of an air conditioner is switched based on the rotating operation of a dial.
With this structure, as shown in FIG. 9, a boss 101 is provided on a dial 100, and the dial 100 is coupled to a shaft 103 so as to be unstable and to be prevented from slipping off based on the fitting of a D cut portion 104 of the shaft 103 in the inner peripheral surface of the boss 101 through a D spring 102. For this reason, the number of components is increased so that a cost tends to be increased.
The invention has been made in consideration of the circumstances and has an object to provide an operating device of an air conditioner for a vehicle which can reduce the number of components and a cost.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to an operating device of an air conditioner for a vehicle, comprising a plurality of click portions positioned on an identical circular track to a base and formed integrally, and a dial engaged rotatably with the click portions and serving to operate the air conditioner for a vehicle.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the dial is held in the base so as to be rotatable and to be prevented from slipping off based on the engagement of the dial with the click portions. Therefore, the D spring for coupling the dial to the shaft so as to be unstable and to be prevented from slipping off is not required. Consequently, it is possible to reduce the number of components and a cost.